


Map of The Problematique

by alis_grave_nil



Series: Map of the Problematique [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Humor, Assassination, Birdflash - Freeform, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Bluepulse, Canon Bisexual Character, Child Soldiers, Clubbing, Consensual Underage Sex, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, PTSD, Partying, Past Child Abuse, Past Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Polyamory, Psychic Bond, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Psychopaths In Love, Spitfire - Freeform, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, Underage Drinking, free love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[FIC UNDER RECONSTRUCTION]]To save the world from The Reach Apocalypse ,15 yr old Bart Allen a child soldier trained by  The Bat Family returns to the past.But Bart's time machine arrives early- September 2015 ,and instead of Mt.Justice,he lands in El Paso Texas-Bart sets out to recruit others for his cause-starting with Batman --who is keeping tabs on him.Nightwing-- who know his secrets .During this,Bart balances friendships,missions,and a complicated  love life-his attraction to new Team member Cassie Sandsmark,and a new found love for Jaime Reyes,who is bound to the dangerous alien symbiont known as "The Scarab"-- When Cadmus clones of The Team show up,and Bart's clone Inertia interferes with his plans to save the future, Bart must find a way to stop both him and protect Jaime from falling to The Reach and becoming a monster--or kill them both and betray the trust he's earned and the people he loves.[Bluepulse-BlueShadow-WonderPulse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. on re-writing

**Author's Note:**

> I did say I was gonna do Map of The Problematique with more of a linear feel than Unhinged.They are somewhat cannon to one another .Was a long time comin' so here it is.

THIS ENTIRE FIC IS BEING REWoRKED AS WE SPEAK.PLEASE COME BACK IN ABOUT A WEEK-- 

The reason for this is because it's suppose to be written in story arcs but I failed to write it out and organize it properly.The Arcs go by groups of characters in the DCU universe whom Bart has to convene with and the roles they played in his time.Also some of the Arcs have minor Villains as well so there's that.This is basically cannon-divergent season 2 /crossover of the dc  animated universe.

The way it was to go was :

1)Future Arc [after Reach invasion]  
[3 chapters]

2)Bart rescued and cared for by the Reyes family  
[1 chapter]

3)Bart meets The Batfamily and the Team  
[2 chapters and a Standalone fic--Dick Grayson,Batman ,Bart centric]

4)Under The Red Hood Arc [Bart and Tim Centric-a few chapters]

5)Zatanna ,John Constantine and Dr.Fate [Zatanna Centric]-----> onward [obviously ain't spoling the whole fic]. But  I wanna give an idea of what you're in for.

 

And then from there.The thing is a series and will include short stories and arcs from characters that aren't Bart and BadFuture!DCU characters and world.Much like that side story I'm writing "Unhinged" which is pretty much canonical to the Map of the Problematique verse.

 

Granted,none of this discounts the events that occurred,what you read did NOT mean nothing.The chapters and things are merely being expanded upon,so everything up except chapter 7 and the minor Teen Titans  plot [which will  be moved up further in the story line] are in fact cannon.There are some precious moments that I love that are absolutely necessary.It's just that the writing order was NoT smooth as it  should've been with  the El  Paso plot-line .Also I want to include more action and focus on more characters because barring Bart and Grayson,everyone else fell off the map,not to mention Cassie Sandsmark and Jason Todd who were suppose t be VERY important to the plot .

 

Thank You for reading by the way:) I just want to give you the best reading experience possible.I also want to include art to help readers visualize some concepts.Happy Holidays and have a happy new year.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart finally gets his hands on the blue prints for the time machine he seeks to build,but the Reach has other plans and send their troops out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,so this story is a bit slow-build ish,and dramatic.Wanted to play that up a bit,make it dark as it should be.No outright carnage though.Sorry for taking so long ,I didn't think it would be so long.But this is the last of the,on to ...THE FUTURE!

_"Why me?”,Bart had asked the A.I ,the only thing that was left of Lex Luthor ,owner of Lex corp,humanist and one of the first wave generals who attempted to fight back the Reach.Bart watched as the set of intricate instructions to build a complex machine presented itself._

_“Because I knew Barry Allen,Wally West,I knew the Flash.I know how their mind works and I know what’s in your heart…tell me what would you do if I told you that there was a way to turn back time,and stop all of this from happening in the first place._

_“I wouldn’t believe you”,Bart had said._

_“But if I gave you proof,what then? How would that make you feel?”_

_Bart’s hands passed over the holographic screen in awe._

_“No…is this…it’s a time machine---I know the equations,the math involved ,theories…but why?Why now?Why wait so long?After we’ve lost everything?”,Bart said,fighting back tears._

_“It takes more than a day to perform miracles,and it’s taken thousands of years for humanity to hope to even conceive something of this height.Mankind has been holding itself back forever and thus it was easy for the Reach to descend and takeover…if we didn’t live in a society that was intent on holding itself back,we could an would have struck sooner.But as such,that isn’t the case._

_What has happened,has happened,but things don’t have to be that way.There is a plan,a key…dare I say a Map of the Problematique that details what went wrong,and how to set it right.Part of it resides here,the other parts reside in the Jump City Tower and the final key is in the Queen’s possession.Should you acquire this knowledge,you’ll be able to change destiny._

_Superman was strong of heart,Wonder woman a fierce warrior,Batman cunning as a Fox--but the Flash was smarter than the rest,faster,equipped with minds that transcend that of any other humans because you process things in a snap--to have that power combined with compassion and humility…that is the kind of person capable of being a hero”,Luthor’s hologram said._

_“But I’m not that person…I’m nt…I can’t be a hero”,Bart said._

_“I’m not asking you to be one…I’m asking you if you’re willing to do whatever it takes…and I think you know the answer---_

If Bart had a dime for every time he’s faced near death,he’d be welthy.But despite that,it didn’t make him any less scared or paranoid.Survival instinct was his default mode for so long he breathed it.It wasn’t until his days at Luthor corp down in the bunkers when he tasted hope that he started to think,really think,to value something than not dying the next day.

And that thing of value was the intricate instructions that he had tucked away.

He should have known though,that activating the A.I in the bunker would give off signals that alerted drones,should have known that the Lex-bots were infected with Reach tech.Granted ,they were nowhere  near the power of a beetle,but enough Lex-bots could kill a metahuman,Bart had seen it with his own eyes too many times (it still panted his nightmares)

The Reach were careful,always careful,always prepared.They studied the League and their actions,their strengths and weaknesses,and Bart being a speedster like the Flash should be at a disadvantage compared to their data.

It wasn’t easy bit Brat hand an edge over them that they didn’t expect: he was a much smaller target and unlike the Flash from those ancient files,Bart aimed to destroy his targets and had intimate knowledge of how Reach tech and how it as well as the Lex-bots worked.

Bart dodged most of the lazer beams that danced over the walls and floors,becoming intangible to avoid others.Armed with a utility belt ,bart used the tools he carried and zipped around the room dismantling the robots faster than their symptoms could process ,leaving a mess of mechanical parts in his wake.

“Code Blue.Facility compromised.Activating emergency Self Termination Procedure in 10,9--”

“Ugh! Why do they always have to self destruct?!”,Bart groaned.

He tucked away the disk and prepared to make his escape as the doors began to shut.

8...7…

Bart could feel his stamina starting to wane…he forgot the last time he’s eaten food and without an inhibitor color ,that was dangerous….

6...5…

Bart was quickly passing steel doors that shut just a breath behind him in order to contain the secrets within the bunker.

4...3…

Bart was nearing the exit but his legs were burning so bad and his stomach was feeling light…

…2…1…

The exit doors were just in reach ,mere feet before…

ZERO

And flames erupted from every direction,and explosions made Bart lose his footing.Heat was on Bart’s heels he was just reaching the door when it slammed in his face.

“Shit!”,he cursed,and turned back in search of an exit.All he saw was incoming flames,coming to swallow him up along with what was left of Luthor and this secrets and all hope for humanity.

Bart panicked as the fire rounded the corner ins slow motion,sweltering heat hit him and he was backed against the doors,a thick layer of steel between himself and the outside world with no way out.

 

Mustering the strength he had left,Bart vibated himself right through the door,just in time to miss the flames and pressure behind him. From then on everything slowed--the explosion ripped through the door,Bart race up the ladder at full speed and vibrated himself right through the opening. Finally,he raced through the wreckage that was the remains of the original building,which  too was eaten by flames. Despite having left the burning wreckage,Bart kept running,running north- across  dead earth,abandoned buildings,hollowed out barren lands,pollution burning his lungs .He ran and ran until the dull barren world became nothing but a blur under the dead skies and the burnt out bunker was nothing but a distant flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will do more soon.


	3. Te quiero,Te amo,Te deseo (I like you,I love you,I desire you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bart ends up in El Paso ,Texas instead of Mount Justice ,Rhode Island.There,Bart tracks down one of Roy Harper and Jason Todd's hideouts,where he encounters Tye Longshadow and Jaime Reyes and realizes they are part of his mission. Meanwhile ,Tye has run away from home again after a really bad fight with his mom's boyfriend Maurice.Jaime comes searching for him,finds him and they end up sleeping together ,despite being unsure of their feelings for one another and having doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wondered for the longest why Tye Longshadow gets no love.I mean sure,he's a minor character,but damn.I mean his life situation just begs for somebody to dig in.Also,while I am #BluePulse all the I am curious why there is no #BlueShadow to be found at all. . Now the fic is going to end up as BluePulse,but I am establishing a bit of a background in Tye and Jaime's relationship.From the way Jaime went off the deep end on the show,we know they are good friends and that Jaime is aware of the stuation and thus has such a dislike for Maurice that he confronte dthe man on the matter [and implie dto have finally gotten him arrested].So I wonder,even if it's non slash and just friends--why the hell is this never touched upon in fandom?Ever ? 
> 
> -I am also aware of the fact that in the comics Traci Thirteen [half chinese daughter of doctor 13] was at one point Jaime Reyes's girlfriend,to which I made imply in this chapter and will be mentioned in the fic.Traci is also friends with Zatanna in this story,tying into this story's cannon,due to Zatanna being de-aged in young justice-and is around the age range of say dick grayson and barbara gordon--and yes ,because of this you WILL in the future see a de-aged John Constantine running around .  
> -Another thing that I deviated from "Unhinged " a bit in that I made it obvious that Bart met Jaime Reyes before the scarab,but made it vague there .This is because "Unhinged "is full of one shots,where as though THIS is the full story.I also want to warn beforehand that this chapter is kinda spicy (no pun intended) what with Jaime and Tye doin' their thing and Bart catching them in bed together and having a suddenly-sexuality moment and implications of the questionable things he's done in the past [the future] in relation to that.Also,in this fic KEEP IN MIND,Bart Allen is 15yrs old ,masquerading as a 13yr old because he is short enough and cute enough to get away with it.I know he is 13 in the show,but I believe his achievements are more believable a bit older .And again,I would NOT put it past him to lie about his age.No really.Also--I am trying to write this as Jaime NOT being pedo--most people age them up and make them wait,which is good-because even if it's cute--13 and 16 is kinda pedobear.3yrs makes a difference with teens.I am also trying to aim for Bart with a certain level of maturity.

COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off,Jaime Reyes was ALWAYS intended to be a vigilante and a meta and a vigilante in this-to explain later scarab situations,but I never figured out how to fit it in! There is a reason I mentioned Tye's healing abilities and Dakota City! But I finally got it in and nowI'm happy .
> 
> I am NOT a native spanish speaker,though I can get the pronounciations right for catille spanish when speaking.Also,all spanish is different by country and I had to dig for this to come out even remotely right.Jaime Reyes is erely a second generation mexican american so his spanish and accent will be very much more pronounced than some other folks because they likely speak mostly spanish in his house--and he probably thinks in spanish--this would create a language barrier in class,becasue there exist expressions in some language that are ot adeqautely translated,like "Zeitgeist" being uniquely german or in japan they have "hikkikomori".Culture effects language.I intentionally went with this tittle to convey the misture of emotions form the characters,"Te quiero" in mexico and alot of the spanish speaking world is generally"I love you,or I really like you",platonic and else wise,where as "Te amor" is specifically romantic--but hardly used or taken seriously due to it's use in telenovela,and finally "Te Deseo" is "I desire you".And all those are there.Also,some people maybe put off by the underage drinking and all that but where I live,it ain't nothin' to get somebody to buy some liquor for you and handle yours.Also,the internalized homophobia--normal.Completely.And cue to culture Jaime Reyes has alot of incentive to feel certain ways about this.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart Allen drops in on The Team and creates mass chaos,while introducing himself.He later goes to Dick Grayson to earn his trust and reveals a secret that will affect Dick's relationship dramatically with one of his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:Okay so this is mostly meeting and discovering Bart Allen.like on the cartoon but a bit changed.This version of Bart is use to getting the shit beat out of him so he needs somebody who’s hits he couldn’t tank,so Cassie just happened to be around during the time he showed up--shout out to Bart x Cassie from the comic-verse.Remember,this Bart arrived at a different time completely so obviously some things would be different.Also this is BadFuture!Bart and Dark!BartAllen so while he’s still his fun self--creepy thoughts are going through his head as usual. 
> 
> Also,Bart reaches out to Dick in this chapter and there is a surprise twist at the end of the chapter that will effect the entire story but I will NOT tell asoul what it is…you’ll just have to wait.

COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes..Dick x Wally and yes that will become important later.Also ,Bart's relationship with Dick and seeing him as a mentor and confidant will be important and effect the way he runs the team and missions and yes talking to Batman is necessary.Though this is Batman--how will Bart work his way around this?Keeping secrets from the Batfamily is no easy task and now,he has to run side missions under their nose...
> 
> Anyway,I went with the angle of him claiming to be a college student studying the effects of space and time because the"Tourist" thing was such a lame excuse that no one--not even Beastboy,a ten year old kid...bought it. It always irked me how no one really paid much mind to the fact that a 13 yr old kid came back in time alone...for fun...really? Now a 14yr old college student studying the effects of "space and time" maybe a stretch...but it gives him a legit reason to be stuck back in time and not be concerned about it too much -be also said he's a member of "The Team" from the future--which is NOT a lie...it's just that The Team is comprised of child soldiers and young adults trained to kill without question. So again,Bart;'s being honest. His lies are more concrete and he paints an obvious picture of the future that so as to cover the bleakness. 
> 
> One last question though...Cassie and Bart... how far should this go? I kinda like the idea of his darkness and her light and then the opposition between Cassie being enamored with happy!Bart,and Bart helping to encourage her and accepting her for who she is and actually being enamored with a girl who can punch down walls [he was exposed to Amazons] and can go on speed-runs with- and Jaime who because of Tye and other negative situations and hasn't ,he would see Dark!Bart as someone who needs a hug...Jaime and Cassie would look at the situation through very different lenses...I am ,however,still aiming for BluePulse as the endgame pairing,but hey,nothing like a bit of drama to spice things up.


	5. Coming Together--Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bart has a chat with Batman and connects with Damien Wayne.Wally speculates on his old feelings for Dick and hislove for Artemis and the revelation that maybe he was the one who sabotaged their chances together--until he gets a call from Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter,really short...but I wanted to get that Dick and Wally situation on the table...and the fact that Bart and Damian start talking will be VERY important later.I realize that the story is running a bit slower than I expected,but hey,I'm okay with that.So here we go

COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...so here we are...Dick Grayson's desire to be a person I touched on that because of this; Bruce Wayne is Batman,Batman is the real person and Bruce is the front,and DickGrayson isnot like that.In this fic,I wanted to drive it home and what with how close Dick and Wally are in the show [cannon] it would be appropriate that it would be Wally...anyone else would just be awkward.I mean .even If I weren't shipping the,Dick would trust Wally with his identity more than anyone else.I also want to iterate that Wally does love Artemis...
> 
> I also sicked Bart on Damian because really...Bart cant do this alone.And this calculating manipulative shit of course goes after the big fish...the ones who might bea problem...I like writing Bart like this...having been familiar with every incarnation of Bart Allen,I made him a composite of ALL of them.I also like the idea of the trolltastic silliness being genuine! Despite the fact that instead of tackle hugs ,he's use to takle-hugs with bombs strapped to him and intent to kill.I also ndecided thathe'll sink his teeth inCassie next...and we will begetting bakc to Jaime Reyes next chapter. I will also send a missionforward soon,because this has been a drama thus far and little action.Action needs tohappen/


	6. To Die and Walk Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna is curious about Bart Allen and her visions about him...despite the fact It's been a month and a half since Bart joined The Team and earned [almost] everyone's trust.Now ,he's a selected to spy on the Teen Titans--but first he has to deal with the possibility of Jason Todd being alive.Dick and Bart speculate over their relationship with Jason Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am watchinbg "Under The Red Hood"again as research [and because Jason Todd is boss--except in Red hood and The Outlaws comic which is dead tome--anyway,I realize that this is an ongoing fic that will run in arcs..and thus we will be seeing a Bart in Gotham Arc,specifically an"Under The Red Hood " arc.So yes,yes we will FINALLY get some action--next chapter...
> 
> I will NOT tell you what hand Bart will play in this ,but he'll move through the shadows like he's always been and make things quite interesting.Sorry for the shit chapter 5 last time,but I have so many different ways to do this and I realized--well in this fic Bart is technically an alley to the Bat Family and was practically raised by them..knows their secrets andall that,so this is personal for Bart.
> 
> I also wanted to move theplot along instead of slow dragging--from now on,things will pick up a bit fiaster and more plot will be expanded upon ..okay,fic now.

COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES ,I know Tanna Moon,who she was and what was done..I still read old comics...but I wanted to bring an an old cameo..also,The Spoiler was mentioned--but I'm not sure if Steph will even be important ,likely NOT.Anyway,so I wanted to explain the "Map" Bart had drawn on his skin a bit more so you guys can understand why Bart isn'tjust running out and doing his mission--he technically can't--it's all about set points in time and the butterfly effect and no fucking up...he has to be subtle and reallybig moves will have big consequences..he is trying NOT to do this,but of courseBart;s gonna fuck up because it would be no fun if he didn't.


	7. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and Nightwing go after Red Hood with no sucess--Dick winds up injured.The Teen Titans of El Paso break up and Jaime reflects on losing Tye.Ted Kord is attacked and is saved by Bart,but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FINALLY satisfied with this chapter. I really needed to pick up the pace,so big event #1happens--we get The Beetle.I wanted to wait,but Jaime needed to serve a purpose and I think I've been riding Bart's dick long enough--okay and Dick's Dick...Things need to happen.

COMING SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so Ted Kord LIVES.He will be important later...for those who know the story of Ted Kord,you know this changes EVERYTHING...but did it change for the better?  
> Also Nos vemos= basically I'll see you soon  
> Also..Jaime's full name--mexican naming conventions/mexican american naming conventions--tried to get it right ,somebody correct me if I didn't..  
> And finally,El Dorado highschool is an actual place..


	8. Hiatus has now Ended!

I am working on the fic as we speak :)

NOTES:  
THIS ENTIRE FIC IS BEING REWoRKED AS WE SPEAK.PLEASE COME BACK IN ABOUT A WEEK.

The reason for this is because it's suppose to be written in story arcs but I failed to write it out and organize it properly.The Arcs go by groups of characters in the DCU universe whom Bart has to convene with and the roles they played in his time.Also some of the Arcs have minor Villains as well so there's that.This is basically cannon-divergent season 2 /crossover of the dc animated universe.

The way it was to go was :

1)Future Arc [after Reach invasion]  
[3 chapters]

2)Bart rescued and cared for by the Reyes family  
[1 chapter]

3)Bart meets The Batfamily and the Team  
[2 chapters and a Standalone fic--Dick Grayson,Batman ,Bart centric]

4)Under The Red Hood Arc [Bart and Tim Centric-a few chapters]

5)Zatanna ,John Constantine and Dr.Fate [Zatanna Centric]-----> onward [obviously ain't spoling the whole fic]. But I wanna give an idea of what you're in for.

 

And then from there.The thing is a series and will include short stories and arcs from characters that aren't Bart and BadFuture!DCU characters and world.Much like that side story I'm writing "Unhinged" which is pretty much canonical to the Map of the Problematique verse.

 

Granted,none of this discounts the events that occurred,what you read did NOT mean nothing.The chapters and things are merely being expanded upon,so everything up except chapter 7 and the minor Teen Titans plot [which will be moved up further in the story line] are in fact cannon.There are some precious moments that I love that are absolutely necessary.It's just that the writing order was NoT smooth as it should've been with the El Paso plot-line .Also I want to include more action and focus on more characters because barring Bart and Grayson,everyone else fell off the map,not to mention Cassie Sbadsnmar and Jason Todd who were suppose t be VERY important to the plot .

**Author's Note:**

> Like,no like? Lemme know guys.


End file.
